A Maçã Dourada
by Nati Black Malfoy
Summary: Percy, Annabeth e, sim, sua irmã, com mais quatro de seus amigos acabam sendo predestinados a cumprir a nova Grande Profecia mas não será nada fácil quando deuses e profecias ainda entram em seus caminhos.Pós último livro,Adorei e quero mais comentários!
1. Uma Deusa me Convida para um Chá

**Uma deusa me convida para um chá**

Para um semideus adolescente, minha vida estava sendo relativamente calma. Uns monstros aqui e ali, uma namorada e uma generosa pilha de deveres de casa.

Depois de derrotar Cronos, uma nova Grande Profecia foi revelada e não vou mentir, me pego pensando nela o tempo todo.

"_Sete meios-sangues responderão ao chamado._

_Em tempestade ou fogo, o mundo terá acabado._

_Um juramento a manter com um alento final,_

_E os inimigos com armas às Portas da Morte, afinal"._

-Eu já te disse Percy, aposto que é para outra geração de heróis. -Annabeth falou.

-E se não for? E se realmente for para nós?- disse Groover.

-As chances de duas Grandes Profecias se realizarem na mesma década e 1 em dois milhões!-Disse Annabeth quando foi interrompida por um telefone.

_Triiim, triiim, triim!_

-Alô?-falou Groover no seu celular- Não, não, já estou a caminho. Não deixe as naídes chegarem perto do fogo! Desculpa pessoal, teve um incêndio num parque e as naídes estão ficando preocupadas, tenho que ir.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, puxei Annabeth para perto de mim e a beijei, e é claro que ela retribuiu, só que assim que o beijo foi passando dos "limites", um clarão encheu a sala de meu pequeno apartamento e Atena, com um olhar repreendedor e furioso apareceu diante de nós.

- Sintam-se honrados, vocês estão sendo convidados a tomar um chá em meu palácio.

Dito isso, Annabeth e eu aparecemos em uma sala nobre, com bolos, doces e quitutes e uma deusa muito mais calma a nossa frente.

-Desculpem-me crianças, se as assustei, mas agora que já estão com quase 17 anos, acho que é melhor termos, ãnh..., uma conversa.

Fiquei vermelho de vergonha e vi pelo canto do olho que Annabeth também. Acho que nós dois sabíamos aonde aquela conversa ia dar.

-Quando um homem e uma mulher se apaixonam, eles demonstram isso de muitas maneiras... -Começou a deusa antes de ser interrompida por sua filha.

-Mãe! Por favor, a senhora esta me _matando_ de vergonha!

-Annabeth! Respeite-me! Se estou falando isso é porque é importante!-Gritou a deusa, que fez com que caísse alguns quadros, uma estatua, e um abajur a centímetros do meu rosto. Retomando a conversa, ela continuou- Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Eles demonstram isso de varias maneiras e embora eu ache que você- apontou para Annabeth- mereça algo melhor do que _ele _- com certo nojo em sua voz, apontou para mim- vocês se amam e isso eu consigo ver.

Levei aquilo como um elogio, mas não fiquei menos nervoso e nem menos espantado com o esplendor da sala. Enquanto a deusa falava, comecei a notar aonde eu estava, e cara, era lindo, eu podia sentir a magia daquele lugar. As paredes de pedras expostas eram cheias de quadros representando as maiores invenções da historia, alguns desenhos de paisagens e uns dois quadros do Albert Einstein com a língua para fora. Havia também algumas maquinas lá, como uma roca, uma prensa de jornal e um computador, tinha também um Einstein de pelúcia em tamanho original no canto da sala. O chão de madeira rústica estava repleto de tapetes e peles de animais, a sala não tinha portas, mas acho que não se precisa de portas se com um mero pensamento você pode aparecer em qualquer lugar que deseje.

Em uma ocasião normal, eu teria ficado boquiaberto com a sala, mas com certeza aquela não era uma situação normal.

-... então é melhor vocês irem com calma e terem certeza do que estão fazendo. Entendido crianças?

Ambos concordamos, embora parecesse que Annabeth prestou tanta atenção quanto eu. E, do nada, aparecemos no acampamento meio-sangue.


	2. Mais uma Campista

Mais Campistas

-Percy!Annabeth!-disse Quíron, nosso instrutor no acampamento meio-sangue ao nos ver parados, confusos e machucados no meio dos campos de morangos após sermos tele-transportados, pórem parece que os deuses não têm muita noção de espaço, já que caímos 200 metros, no mínimo, do céu até despencarmos em cima de alguns morangos que estavam prontos para serem colhidos.

-Ah cara! Aqueles morangos estavam perfeitos!-disse Pollux, o filho de Dionísio, desapontado, e começou calcular o número de perdas.

-O casalzinho ternura retorna ao acampamento! Porque tenho a honra de recebê-los em meu acampamento?-disse Dionísio sarcasticamente, ao entrarmos na Casa Grande.

-Sr.D., por favor, eles acabam de chegar...-disse Quíron- Crianças, que bom em revê-los! Oops! Acho que nem tão mais crianças, não é? Chegaste aqui, Percy, com apenas 12 anos e olhe para você! Quase um adulto!

-É bom te ver de novo também- falei- É meio monótono não ser ameaçado de morte, correr por ai e etc...

-Percy, Annabeth, quero que conheçam a mais nova campista, Serena, entre, não seja tímida.

Uma menina que aparentava ter uns 14 anos entrou na sala. Era baixinha, não devia ter mais de 1,53, esguia,e a julgar pela mão comprida, porém pequena, ela era pianista. Os cabelos que batiam na metade das costas eram castanhos escuros, ondulados nas pontas, e pareciam negros, porém à luz se notava a real cor de chocolate. A pele era morena, com um bronzeado saudável. Seus lábios eram pequenos, mas proporcionais ao rosto meigo e delicado. O queixo tinha uma covinha pequena que não chegava a parecer duplo e sim, dava um charme. O nariz era empinado e um pouco comprido e as sobrancelhas finas apenas ressaltavam a beleza natural dela. Os olhos eram igualmente de cor chocolate e pequenos, de modo de que quando ela sorriu, eles se estreitavam de maneira semelhante aos meus, usava um vestido de verão amarelo que a deixava ainda mais delicada, como uma flor.

-Serena, quero que conheça, hum... -começou Quíron- Cof cof, seu irmão e a namorada dele.- completou rapidamente.

-Percy, essa é sua irmã mais nova, e única, segundo Poseidon, e ...

Nessa hora meu mundo desabou. Não pensei que Poseidon havia falado sério quando disse que iria reivindicar irmãos para mim. Pensei que ele estava brincando. Eu sabia que deuses não são lá essa fidelidade toda, mas não sei porque pensei que ele amava a minha mãe e iria respeitá-la e que eu era o _menininho do papai_ e... e... e...

-Percy?Percy querido, acorda. PERCY, ACORDA LOGO!-Gritou Annabeth me chacoalhando.

-Que!Quando!Como!Onde!-disse eu ao me recuperar do berreiro. Eu estava de volta no meu beliche no chalé de Poseidom com Annabeth ao meu lado com uma cara preucupada- Foi só um sonho, foi só um sonho... -me tranqüilizei. Foi ai que eu vi uma mala nada familiar em cima do beliche no outro lado do chalé.

-Uouuuu! Aiii!-disse eu ao me levantar (rápido de mais) e batendo a cabeça na cama de cima.- Não foi um sonho! Eu tenho mesmo uma irmã?-Perguntei a Annabeth.

-Uhum, o nome dela é Serena e ela muito querida, se quiser saber. Você desmaiou na Casa Grande e nós o carregamos até aqui e ai, ficamos conversando só que ai agente começou a ficar preocupada depois que você passou da marca das 14 horas, ai ela foi ver o filme de iniciação e eu vim te acordar.

-14 HORAS! COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA DORMIR 14 HORAS!

-Parece que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje...

-Uma irmã... -disse eu desolado quando sentei no chão.

-Oi – disse uma meiga, suave e tímida voz- E sou a Serena, e você é o Percy, certo?

Eu olhei para ela e não sei como não havia notado que ela era minha irmã. Estava ali para quem quisesse ver. O cabelo escuro, o ar de praia, cheiro de um dia de verão com um toque de baunilha e protetor solar.

-Oi –disse eu me levantando num salto para comprimenta-la. – Acho que devo diser, seja bem vinda ao chalé de Poseidon.

Annabeth foi treinar e resolvi convidar Serena para conhecer o lago de canoagem.

-Então,-começei- você é de onde?

-Na verdade, eu sou do Brasil.-disse ela num inglês tão perfeito que eu podia jurar que ela era americana- Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 10 anos em um acidente de avião e...

-Dica nº1-interrompi- nós e nossas mães jamais podemos entrar no território de Zeus, continue por favor...

- E então eu pequei todo o dinheiro que tínhamos no banco, deixei a minha mansão, minha escola, amigos e aulas de Frances, inglês, alemão, italiano, mandarim, coreano, espanhol e grego de lado para fugir. Fui para quase todos os países do mundo e vivi minha vida fugindo de monstros e aberrações que me seguiam o tempo todo.

-Hum... você logo vai ver que quase todos nós temos que fugir, e a propósito, como você soube que Poseidon é seu pai?, Eu só soube disso quando tinha uns 12 anos.

-Sério? Com 12? Eu sempre soube que ele era meu pai. No verão, eu sempre ia a casa de praia submersa dele em Fernando de Noronha. Poseidon é muito bondoso, ele se apiedou da alma de minha mãe e criou uma espécie de peixe especialmente para ela.

Não pude deixar de ficar com raiva. Desde sempre? Porque Poseidon só me assumiu com 12?

-Oi Serena! Aqui! –disseram Travis e Connor Stoll

-Olá rapazes –disse Serena com um soriso.

-Serena! Como vai? Este babaca não ta te incomodando né? Porque se ele estiver...

-Calma Clarisse, está tudo bem. Percy é um bom irmão mais velho.

-Sei...

Pelo visto ela havia ficado bem popular por aqui e o passeio todo foi "Oi Serena! Vem sentar aqui com agente!" e " Serena, me empresta aqueles Manolos incríveis pretos que você tem?" e ainda "Uhuuu! Fiu-fiu!". Serena encantava a todos. Inclusive _nosso_ pai.


	3. Talvez a Fama Tenha Me Subido à Cabeça

Tá eu admito! Eu estou me roendo de cíumes! Quem aquela nanica pensa que é hein? Hein?

-Uuuh sempre soube que meu pai é Poseidon! Uuuuhh minha mãe virou uma espécie de peixe!- Comentei com Annabeth durante a primeira cantoria na fogueira do verão, em uma péssima imitação da voz aguda mas suave de Serena.

-Você sabe que: 1-Ela é super querida 2-Você está sendo totalmente injusto com ela e 3- Foi uma péssima imitação da voz da Serena.

- Como você pode defender a baixinha? E sim, eu sei que foi uma imitação horrivel da voz dela.

- Percy, de um tempo, por favor! Você só falou com ela tipo assim, umas 2 vezes? Quando você foi mostrar o lago de canoagem e durante o jantar?Francamente Perseu Jackson, não esperava esse sentimento de você...

-Oi Annabeth, oi Percy!- Disse Serena quando se sentou do meu lado e logo os holofotes vieram atrás. Na verdade a unica coisa que falta é os holofotes porque aonde quer que ela esteja, uma multidão vai atrás com "Uhuuu! Serena! Senta do meu lado!" e " Como voê consegue deixar seu cabelo assim? Me ensina, vai!".

-Filhotes de Poseidon! Na praia, agora.-disse Argos,aparecendo do nada,como sempre. Talvez fosse Poseidon para desfazer o erro, dizer que Serena não era sua filha, dizer que eu sou e sempre serei seu unico filho e minha mãe seu verdadeiro amor!

-Venha!-Disse(Gritei) a Serena enquanto a arrastava pelo pulso até a praia.

-Ai Percy! Eu consigo caminhar sozinha!

-Ahh mas não consegue mesmo! Sempre prescisa de uma multidão com você!

-Não presciso não, eles só gostam de mim e querem ficar comigo! Você só esta com inveja porque uma unica vez desde que você chegou aqui, não é à você que estão saudando e dizendo"Meu Herói!"!

-Não é nada disso!-(Ahh mas era exatamente isso!)

-Calados!- Uma voz soberana ecoou em nossos ouvidos.- Não quero discórdia em minha familía!

-Desculpe, Pai.-dissemos em unissono.

-Serena querida, venha dar um abraço no papai! Percy espere em cima daquela árvore ali e depois eu te chamo. A quanto tempo minha fofinha! Como vai as coisas?-Começou Posseidon, dando um abraço muito caloroso na minha _irmazinha, _porque eu nunca recebi um desses?Fiquei pensando sobre isso em cima da árvore, de onde eu podia ver minha irmã e meu pai rirem e conversarem. Serena começou a andar em direção a árvore em que eu estava deitado.

-Papai quer falar com você.

-Ainda bem, minhas costas estavam começando a ficar dormentes- disse eu e ela deu um risinho, sincero e meigo, é acho que o charme dela estava começando a fazer efeito em mim.

-E Percy- disse Serena enquanto subia na árvore e se virava para mim- Não quero brigar com você, me desculpe por tudo que eu disse mais cedo, o.k.?

-Não prescisa se desculpar, eu estava sendo um mané. Foi mal, acho que a fama tinha me subido à cabeça.- respondi, me sentindo mais leve.

-É melhor correr, sabe que ele não gosta de esperar.

Eu não sabia, mas não ia me fazer de idiota e fiz que sim com a cabeça então me pus em direção a praia, onde uma longa conversa me esperava.

-Uma ótima menina.-Constatou Poseidon- Sinto toda a beleza do mar nela, nem um grão de areia de impureza ou desvirtudes. Uma alma de anjo. Não é _só _de Serena que vim conversar com você, mas como esse assunto veio a tona primeiro, vamos lá.

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Como? Trair minha mãe e eu? E porque nunca me falou dela hein? Você sabe muito bem que teve muitas oportunidades! - Começei a despejar tudo para fora. Perguntas que apenas _ele_ pode me responder.

-Hey! Como pode exigir explicações de mim? Respeite-me jovem!-Falou Poseidon, em tom de desternura. Tão diferente de como ele trata Serena.- Não entendestes ainda que nunca jurei fidelidade a vós e vossa mãe? Sally é ótima sim, para uma humana, mas me apaixonei intensamente por Camila.

-Mas...mas...

-Não quero ouvir lamurientações. Seja bom e amavel com Serena, ela se criou sozinha, praticamente, se não a tivesse ajudado talvez já estivesse morta. Ensine ela, treine-a. Mostre tudo que sabe, na parte mágica ela é muito boa, mas a esgrima...tsc tsc tsc - fez poseidon negativamente - Saiba que eu sempre sei de _tudo. _E para encerrar esse assunto do tópico, bem, Serena encanta todos mas também é facilmente encantada. Não deixe de dar conselhos à ela, você tem muita experiencia e pode ajuda-la com isso.

-Vou dar o meu melhor-respondi

-Espero que sim... Voltando aos tópicos da noite, o próximo é sobre o acampamento. Percy, você já está ficando grande e com 19 anos, no máximo, e saiba que nem todos atingem essa idade, todos os meio-sangues tem que estarem preparados para sair do acampamento, sei que ainda falta 2 anos mas os mesmos passariam com velocidade espantosa, então conversei com Quíron e tenho novos planos para você.

-Como assim?

-Na verdade, tenho duas opções, tenho certeza de que escolherá a mais sábia.

-Uhm...

-Você pode ficar aqui com Annabeth e todos os seus amigos que tem a masma idade que você, até que Serena complete os 19 anos, o que lhe daria 5 anos a mais aqui.

-Ou?

-Ou mudar-se para Nova York, carro, apartamento e contas pagas... só que com uma pequenina condição...

-Qual?- perguntei, embora já estivesse até adivinhando...

-Serena iria com você.

Eu sabia! Eu sabia, eu sabia , eu sabia! Mas porque um ser tão pequeno muda toda a minha vida?

-Lhe darei uma semana para pensar e nada mais. Ah! E antes que me esqueça, tenho uma missão.

-Para mim? Uau! Pode falar!

- É uma profecia, obviamente, então Rachel ira falar para vocês.

Não gostei muito do "s" no fim de você mas continuei prestando atenção.

-Oi Percy! Como vai?- disse Rachel aparecendo misteriosamente- Que amor essa tal de Serena, conversei com ela no dia em que chegou no acampamento. Ela estava muito ansiosa para conhecer o famoso irmão mais velho de quem o pai vivia se gabando!- completou Rachel com uma risadinha. Foi então que começou. A fumaça verde começou a aparecer em volta dela e ela estava se contorcendo de formas não muito naturais, a imagem de Quíron e de Dionísio jogando Pinocle apareceu e os ouvi falando, porém a voz soava como 2 Rachels falando ao mesmo tempo:

-_Apenas 3 dos 4 campistas seguirão a jornada,_

_Porém foi só para dois que essa missão foi designada._

_O amor e o parentesco pelo sangue dourado,_

_Em uma prova com veneno e dor será provado._

_Por amor a um terceiro os dois buscarão a solução_

_E na decisão final, o rumo certo apenas com inteligencia enxergarão._

-Cuide bem de Serena-completou Poseidon.

Então me encontrei parado e sozinho na praia, sem sinal de Poseidon ou Rachel. Estava voltando ao meu chalé quando vi uma figura deitada em cima de uma árvore e fui até lá. Serena estava dormindo. Não queria acorda-la então a levei no colo até nosso chalé e a coloquei na cama. Cansado de mais para alguém que dormiu 14 horas, afundei em minha beliche e apaguei. Mas é óbvio que eu tive um sonho estranho e cheio de significados, aliás, o que seria de mim sem esses sonhos?


	4. O Sonho

**_O Sonho_**

No meu sonho eu estava em uma praia de areias brancas e de água azul, Brasil talvez?

Tudo estava muito calmo a não ser por uma uma família que estava jogando futvolei. Sem saber o que fazer cheguei mais perto, aparentemente, eles não podiam me ver já que ainda não haviam me notado os encarando em uma praia praticamente deserta.

Havia uma mulher muito bela, devia ter uns 35 anos mas parecia tão bela e saúdavel quanto qualquer menina de 20. Ela era baixinha mas exalava uma aura de confianca e felicidade. De pele morena, longos cabelos cor de ébano achocolatado, ao seu lado havia um homem grande troncudo que emanava autoridade mas mesmo assim tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ele tinha cabelos escuros até o queixo e havia uma barba por fazer em sua face.

Havia ainda uma garotinha que aparentava ser adorada pelos pais. Em uma mistura de metade-a-metade perfeita de seus pais a menina era bonitinha, fofa, se preferir, com a pele da mãe mas o sorriso do pai.Não resisti, tinha que chegar mais perto, eles pararam de jogar e uma discussão iniciou.

''EU _tenho_ meios mais seguros de levar vocês de volta, não precisam de um avião para ir para casa!''-Disse o homem

''Não seja ridículo, querido.''- Disse a mulher enquanto sorria, como se achasse boba a idéia de usar um avião para viajar ''Já fizemos isso várias vezes, porque dessa vez daria errado?''

''Porque''-Comecou o homem, claramente angústiado com a idéia de usar um avião ''Embora vocês já soubesem que eu era Poseidon, O deus dos mares, eu nunca havia _falado _o meu nome em voz clara, vocês sabiam sim, deixei várias pistas mas nunca dissemos o meu nome em _voz alta_!''

'' Besteira''- Disse a mulher puxando a filha para junto de si ''Serena e eu vamos de avião como pessoas normais, quer você queira ou não.''- Disse a então mãe de Serena, Camila, dando um ponto final nessa conversa.

De repente, apareci em alto mar, havia destrocos de um avião por todo os lados, as ondas estavam muito grandes e o céu estava muito, mas muito tempestuoso. Havia uma menina chorando e gritando pela mãe enquanto se segurava em um pedaco de metal que algum dia tinha sido a asa de um avião. O mar parecia querer criar um casúlo em sua volta mas ela não deixava, batia os bracos a procura da mãe.

Agora estavamos em um castelo muito bonito, era de Poseison, tinha certeza. Eu estivera lá no inicio de minha última aventura, porém agora o cenário era diferente. Havia uma certa melancolia no ar( quero dizer, na água), mas não a mesma que presenciei, a de guerra, era como se alguém tivesse morrido. Então eu vi uma garotinha, era humana com certeza mas como eu, também podia respirar de baixo d'água, ou senão já teria morrido. Ela estava solucando e o mesmo homem que vira na praia a estava consolando.

''...Sua alma agora está em paz e sempre conosco'' disse Poseidon ''Está vendo este peixinho? Eu criei ele a partir de sua mãe, quando vi que tinha morrido, me apiedei de sua alma e a tranformei em um lindo peixinho'' Completou Poseidon enquanto a menina ria da brincadeira de recer cócegas de um peixinho azul marinho e amarelo que parecia estar se divertindo nadando envolta da menina.

Então acordei. Já passava das 10 da manhã a julgar pela posicão do sol na janela. Pelo visto eu vira como a mãe de Serana tinha morrido. Então me lembrei. Serena, eu devia falar a profecia a ela e agora que o chalé não era só meu eu tinha que preparar melhor os cronogramas com os horários de treinamento, de apagar as luzes e o minímo lembrar de abaixar a tampa do vaso...

-UUUUOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!- Gitou Serena. Ela tinha a recém levantado também, pelo visto, e tinha ido ao banheiro e ...

-Droga.- disse para mim mesmo enquanto corria para o banheiro para ver o que tinha acontecido, e me deparando com Serena enfiada dentro no vaso sanitário até a metade.

-Sai daqui! - Gritou Serena enquanto se colocava em pé e perguntava para ninguem em especial - Será que é tão difícil _abaixar uma tampa?_

Ai eu saí de lá e fechei a porta. E me lembrei de que talve tenha ido ao banheiro ontem de noite antes da cantoria da fogueira e talvez, _talvez_, tenha esquecido de abaixar a tampa de sentar do vaso, mas só talvez. Quem sabe fosse ainda mais difícil ter uma irmã do sexo feminino de que eu pensava.


	5. IMPORTANTE

Oi gente!

Assim, não tem nada mais deprimente do que:

1) Perder a inspiração pra uma fic

2) Parar de escrever uma fic

_Mas tia Nati! Porque parar de escrever?_

Simples, porque eu não consigo mais...

Gente, desculpa, do fundo do coração, mas eu não consigo mais!

Eu olho pos caps que eu já postei, olhos pros que eu _quase_ postei e... não desce!

Olha... se alguem quiser continuar continuar a escrever, vá em frente! Pode continuar que eu deixo!

Eu vou deixar esse projeto de fanfic aí, não vou deletar não, mas se alguém realmente continuar a escrever isso, só me avisa que eu vou querer ler!LOL

Beijos,

Sra. Natália Black


End file.
